


A rainy day and one tall americano - a bang chan fanfiction

by dustygenderlessjh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Called Chris, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Significant Other, Co-workers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Reminiscing, Slow Romance, Workplace Relationship, also, also you make out at work, and he is not an idol here, both of you work in the music industry, i love him so much, not very professional, so slight office shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustygenderlessjh/pseuds/dustygenderlessjh
Summary: As your reminiscing over your love story with Chris on a Saturday morning, you recall your instant connection, the friendship that blossomed over night and the love that took its time to simmer. It took one rainy day for you to understand your feelings and one tall americano for you to take charge of those emotions.A slow burning office romance, between two music producers whose workaholic habits and incredible talent landed them on a breakthrough project that not only charged them forward in the industry but right into a beautiful love story that reached its climax over a coffee stained blouse in studio office.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 6





	A rainy day and one tall americano - a bang chan fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately none of the other members are mentioned in the story, i tried to include them but i ended up taking them out... I love all of them just as much but I think this had to be character focused. The only highlighted character besides our two leads is the sweet janitor in JYPE that you talk to for a bit.  
> And as I mentioned in the tags, Chris is not an idol here, all of stray kids still know each other in this universe and all are in JYPE but they just are not idols. As I think him being an idol would have made this story take a slightly different route.
> 
> I still hope you can enjoy this one shot, this one has been forgotten in my drafts for a year now but i couldn't just let it go to waste, as I gift this to my friends; especially my dear friend; the biggest Chris simp on earth. I hope that she will love it and so will you!!!

_Beep beep_

  
You groaned at the sound of the alarm, forcing yourself out of the sweet slumber you were in. You squinted your eyes taking in a deep breath as you tried to jolt out of your bed only to be stopped by the strong arms hugging your torso.

“Baby, go back to sleep, it’s Saturday,” He whispered in his deep raspy voice with a tired yawn.

  
You cursed a little under your breath, you always made the same mistake. You were too used to waking up right at dawn and working on whatever project you had to finish even before getting to work, you were a little bit of a workaholic but that was besides the point.  
But ever since you both decided to move in together, he would always make sure you fell back asleep in his arms. All your worries would fade away as he nuzzled his nose in your hair and hugged you even tighter, and your body would melt in the sensation, his scent was home and his breathing was a beautiful symphony that lured you back to sleep.

  
You turned around facing him, his breaths were soft and steady, his eyelids still closed, his face was relaxed and at peace, illuminated by the dim light of dawn. He was back asleep.

  
You stayed just like that, taking in his features, you caressed his warm sleep-marked cheek, before moving your body even closer to his. You rested your forehead against his chest, cuddling every single part that your hands could reach. His heart beating ever so softly, his body heat warming yours, his scent that never failed to make you feel safe. The cologne you bought him still lingering, the body wash you both shared was there too, but something else was there, something so familiar yet foreign to your nose; it was your scent. And you melted even more in his warm embrace.

  
You love him.

You love him so much. The word as this point became synonym with his name.

As soon as his name was on your mind, everyone else in the room also knew.

  
Your face would lit up as a smile is plastered all over it. Your eyes dripping with adoration and your cheeks would burn up with the love you had for him. Your breathing is now soft and steady just like that of a sleeping infant. Your expression softens and your body relaxes. You whole aura changes and everyone could see for certain that this love was too powerful for you to contain but you didn’t want to let go of it, and, you couldn’t let go of it. The raging fire was explosive but warm and you didn’t anybody else to share these feelings with beside Chris.

  
He is beautiful and you wanted to stay by his side for as long as it was allowed.

  
If it was for one more day,  
if it was for the rest of your lives,  
if this love was meant to grow as old as the universe, you would cherish every single second you were with him as if it was your last.  
Your mind dived even deeper.

  
You remember the day that you met him. A small spark was there right away, you both didn't pick up on it yet though. It was a slow burning flame that took it time growing and growing, but in the end, it was everlasting, igniting your heart and soul, and preserving the warmth that you stored inside your body far beyond death itself.  
You were disposed to work with him for a future project and neither of you really laid much mind on the other. The both of you were workaholic and all you cared about was getting it done and clean as fast as you could but as perfect as possible. Your mind was on the prize but the prize wasn’t Chris, at first at least.

  
But as time went on, the professionalism was overcame by a sweet bond and rapid mutual understanding you had for each other’s work ethic. Your minds flowed at a similar rate and you found yourselves and your habits in one another.

  
You would bump into him at inhumane hours at your office, thinking you were the only one crazy enough to willingly go to their office job at 6am. You might have been a bit frustrated at first by the sudden company, but soon you grew fond of it. It made the loneliness that was eating your soul away fade a bit, and you found yourself excited for your next morning with Chris. Just the two of you, putting a list of things you had to work on and letting your creativity unravel in front of each other as you spent the next few hours progressively nearing the end result of your project at way faster pace than what it was expected.

  
You were so eager to show the world what you've made as you’ve never felt this much confident in something; you always worried about the smallest of details, imperfections the average person wouldn’t even know existed but still pulled your nerves and worried you infinitely. But this time, it was different, and you were more than ready to defend every aspect of your hard work. All of this might have to do with a certain blond headed cute aussie boy and let’s be honest, it surely did. He was as much diligent as he was gentle and supportive. You dropped of the formalities and he felt less of a coworker and more of a dear familiar soul. He always showered you with compliments on your methods and creative thinking, he made sure to announce at the end of every session how impressed and proud he is of what the two of you have made. And he always put as much emphasis as he can on the word “ ** _we_** ”, and it gave you butterflies in your stomach. He sold you reassurance and confidence and you bought it without second guessing any part of it; you truly believed him because he did the same to you.

  
You were waiting in the office while all of this raced through your brain. It was still raining and the droplets of water hitting the glass window of your office was your sole form of entertainment as you couldn’t bother to start working until he was there.

  
It was already 7am. You heard footsteps approaching your office and bolted towards the door with anticipation, but as you swung it open, you were met with the confused expression of the janitor, Mr. Ah.

  
You quickly apologized for scaring him and asked him if he saw Chris around. He shook his head admitting that he was also a bit surprised of his absence and wanted to ask you the same.

You felt a knot twist in the pit of your stomach, pulling on the strings of your anxiety, as the worry and fear started to overcome you. For the past three months, he was always on time, everyone knew that he was punctual. He was rarely late, and it would never be more than a few minutes. Your mind displayed, to your dismay, all the worst scenarios it could pull off.

  
The adrenaline kicked in and you dashed through the corridor and out of the building, you heard Mr.Ah calling out for you but you couldn’t decipher his words as your mind was focusing on one thing and only that; Chris.

  
You were out under the rain; your eyes wondered every corner of the still relatively empty streets. The only inhabitants were passengers in their warm cars and you unconsciously were shivering as your shirt and hair were getting socked, looking everywhere like a madman.  
You tried to reach out for your phone in your pockets to call him now that your senses were back but you left it on your desk. You exhaled, scratching your head trying to pull yourself together and think rationally, you lift your head looking straightforward as your eyes were met with a familiar blond mane. It was Chris.

  
You saw his face grow worried as he rushed over, his expression was that of mother looking at her injured little child.

  
“Y/N, why are you outside when it is raining crazy here? Do you want to catch a cold?”

  
You felt your cheeks heat up out of the embarrassment you felt now that you’ve realized you’ve been completely irrational. You couldn’t look him in the eyes and your body stiffened, unmoved. He noticed the change in your body and shifted the umbrella that sheltered him over the both of you now. You couldn’t let out a word to explain yourself and just stayed silent. You always had something to say and you would rarely shy out as you were known to be assertive. But the realization that you truly overreacted over something that could have been easily dealt with if you processed it logically, instead of letting your emotions overflow uncontrollably, made you feel truly ashamed.

  
But another realization that you feared also dawned on you - you might have a teeny tiny crush on Chris. Okay maybe it wasn’t a small crush but it surely was nothing intense, right? It’s not like your mind goes blank or that your heart beats exceed their normal rate every time you see him. Or that you tried to see if your zodiac signs were compatible even though you call bullshit on astrology. Or that you might have a picture of the two of you as your wallpaper, or that you never stop blabbering about Chris to every person that isn’t him, or that you over deciphered his body language to see if it might indicate that he also might be kinda into you and well it proved to be-

  
“Hey Y/N? Y/N! Hey you really spaced out here. You okay?” He waved his hand

  
You certainly weren’t as you've just realized that you have a major crush on Chris but you also didn’t want to embarrass yourself anymore, so you collected your thoughts as you tried to speak as coherently as your mind allowed.

  
“Yeah I’m fine. It’s cold though, so let’s hurry up back to the office.”

  
Nice save. Deflecting from the issue.

  
“Oh damn, yeah." He awkwardly replied, rubbing the back of his exposed neck. His eyes trailed over your socked body - "Well, uh, here. You can have my jacket it’s not really the warmest, but it will get the job done until we’re inside," He quickly removed the jacket, shifting the umbrella handle from one hand to another at the quite impressive speed. "Please put it on," He said offering it to you along side one of his signature dashing smiles.

  
You were unsure of what to do, and he surely picked up on the uncertainty in your eyes. "Seriously Y/N. Just take it." He insisted looking you deep in your eyes, practically pleading you to just have it for his own sake.  
And you really wanted to still decline the offer, it was your fault to begin with. Plus you knew you will get it wet putting over your top. But the way Chris’s eyes were pouring with concern and having his jacket embracing your body was too tempting of an offer for you to refuse. You reluctantly (not really) nodded your head and quickly putting it on.

  
Relishing in the warmth of his body heat that was still lingering all over it, you picked on the scent; a lot of fresh mint in the opening and some vanilla with slight hints of tonka and citrus. Maybe some charred wood underneath? It was quite sweet nonetheless, very refreshing and inviting with a lot of character, just like Chris is. His cologne reflected him very well as if it was personally crafted, you thought to yourself.

  
"Thanks, Chris," you smiled, zipping the jacket and taking in that welcoming perfume that put you in ease. "I'm sorry for making you worry too much," You sighed looking him in the eyes - "and for being an absolute idiot," you chuckled unconsciously rubbing the sleeve of the jacket.

  
You still felt absolutely embarrassed, if not even more now that you've troubled Chris by going out of his way to hand his jacket because you were too impulsive to consider maybe calling the guy or at least taking your coat or an umbrella with you before dashing through to his supposed rescue.  
But he didn't let you drown any deeper in these thoughts. "Oh, come on, Y/N, don't be so harsh on yourself, you're far from being an idiot" He reassured you – "I think you were worried about me, right?" He asked sheepishly. You felt your face flush a bit, quickly composing yourself.

  
"I thought something bad might have happened to you. All I could feel was worry," You said with quite the apparent frown, one that didn't go unnoticed by Chris which made his face drop.

"And it's been raining like crazy all morning. I could only think of the worst." You paused for a bit, taking in his expression. You've already arrived inside the building, Chris quickly closing the umbrella and putting in the stand located by the entrance door – still keeping eye contact with you, patiently waiting for you to finish your sentence. But you could tell that guilt was written all over his face and that made you feel even worse. "I'm so sorry for overreacting! I just didn't know what to do!" You quickly retaliated not wanting to further sour the mood. You felt a lump form in the back of your throat, all of this was a bit overwhelming you and you felt so shitty. You were slapped in the face with so many emotions in such a short amount of time and pushing them on this poor man who didn't even ask for that, was surely driving you into a panic attack.

  
"Hey hey, it's okay," He engulfed into a warm hug, his arms around your back but not really touching, barely brushing. He probably was unsure on whether this was the appropriate action to take by the shakiness in his breath by your ear, which made you lightly chuckle. You reciprocated the hug, breathing out a quiet thank you which made him relax as well. You stayed like that for a bit before he broke the hug; looking at you with a soft smile, cheeks tinted slightly with a shade of pink as he spoke up.

  
"Thank you for being so concerned about me, Y/N." He responded sincerely which put you in ease.

"To be honest it made me feel quite warm and fuzzy inside to see you care this much about me," He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his exposed neck. You weren't sure if your face was getting hot because of what he just admitted to, or what is it thanks to the running A.C and the thick jacket you had on.

You were both walking down the still silent corridor - it was still early for anyone to be in the office which you were thankful for. You didn't want everyone and their mother to know about your little charade. You quickly snapped out of it when Chris further commented, "I feel so bad though for making you go through that," He whined – "I just overslept and forgot to turn on my alarm for some reason…" Burying his face in his hands, he added a bit muffled. "I just had great idea right before going to sleep and I knew if I didn't start working on it right away, it will be forever gone… You know that feeling?" You nodded your head in agreement – the both of you were creatives and losing any bit of the essence of that priceless sprout of creativity would sour your mood for days sometimes. So, the only reasonable action was to get to work on it right away or you feared you might lose your breakthrough piece, maybe, this is your magnum opus and you ego wasn't ready for such gamble.

"See? I know you would get it!" He beamed at you earning a light chuckle and a nod from your part.

You loved it when he is like that. Like you mentioned above, the two of you clicked so well and you found yourselves in one another and that thought made your heart swell reminding you again of your new found feelings towards the gleaming man next to you.

  
"And I really wanted to show it you, I had a feeling you would love it," He said excitedly – "and your input and help was absolutely necessary as well!" He added which made you smile proudly; you knew you're very gifted in your field. Some people might think you are a bit too confident, and they are allowed to think so, but they are still wrong.

You are fully aware of your brilliance, and your wonderful abilities, ones that you've cultivated carefully and thoroughly for years, it was only obviously for you to acknowledge them. Still, you still loved it each time Chris would compliment you, knowing he fully meant it. "The thing is I stayed waayyy past any healthy sleep time so I decided to activate an hour late alarm than the usual, I still had plenty of time to arrive here nearly on time…" He narrated while opening the door of your office for the two of you, motioning for you to get in first.

Closing it behind the two of you, he continued, "But somehow, I scheduled it for tomorrow instead of today, "He sighed, dropping on the sofa. "You must have been close to passing out," You smiled sitting on the chair of your desk and grabbing your laptop from your bag. "You should know better than to do that," You reprimanded turning your head at the embarrassed sulking Chris.

  
"I know, I am so sorry. I should have been more careful or at least I should have sent you a text to notify you," He sighed looking at you with apologetic eyes but you quickly waved it off – You knew he didn't mean to, "It is okay. You must have had barely any time to get dressed and get here." You thought to yourself that he might have not had time for breakfast, "Let me make it up for you by taking you for some food, I am sure you didn't have time for that, and I am partially to blame for you staying up." Closing back your laptop, taking the phone next to it and walking to the sofa, extending a hand to Chris. All the shyness and awkwardness washed away by the time you got to your office; your forwardness was back on.

  
He smiled staring your eyes momentarily, taking your hand in his hand and getting up. Hands still interlocked, he commented, "You really are something, huh?" He chuckled, "Thank you so much for always caring about me," Shifting his attention to both of your desks, adding, "and for being an amazing partner."

  
You smiled, taking in the warmth of your interlaced hands, "I could say the same about you, let's go have some coffee, the project can wait," you added quickly not forgetting about the piece he wanted to show ,"And don't forget to let me listen to what you stayed all night working on causing this commotion," The both of you laughed, Chris nodding his head, you exited the room taking the same road back for some coffee and chitchat so that tension can be fully relieved and you can concentrate on your project for the rest of day, as it was close to be finished.

  
But one thing was still itching in the back of your head furiously. You had no idea what to do about the feelings. You knew you couldn’t do much about it right now, you were both acquainted, and you will go as far as say that you were kind of close friends. But you also were fully aware that neither of you are ready to deal with a relationship, and you certainly didn’t want anything casual either. Your life was going linearly on high speed to the destination, your main focus was making your name stand out in the industry. Any distractions are unwelcomed, and romance was off limits.

  
You glanced at Chris and softly smiled at him, the worry and confusion lifting from your shoulders. You needed to be there for each other as partners and friends, that is what mattered the most, you reminded yourself.

  
Time passed and the project was completed, the results blew off everybody including the staff and the public. You were beyond ecstatic, your first step towards success was secured, and the road is becoming more and more clear, eyes were on you and expectations were blooming. Opportunities came your way and seeing the absolute triumph that was heard across the industry that you both earned, the executives made sure to keep your brilliant mind together in upcoming projects. And without a single doubt, the both kept on flourishing.

  
It was not only success that was prospering, but you’ve also noticed how intimate you've became with one another.

You’ve stayed many nights together finishing any giving tasks at god awful hours, but your insomnia and sleep deprivation was not the only thing getting the better of you two.  
The intimacy was not only intellectual and creative anymore, it was emotional and incredibly physical. Sharing hoodies in cold nights, falling asleep on each other’s shoulders, back scratches and shoulder massages after a long day of work, sharing drinks and secrets while relaxing, deep talks and comforting each other. Sure, you can do these things with a close friend, but it just felt different.

  
You noticed how you would stare at each so lovingly, the tension getting stronger with each moment, how tightly you would hold each like you never want to let go, you would call each with pet names and by God nobody calls their friend baby unironically. And don’t get me started on the forehead and cheek pecks!  
His cheeks would turn a soft pretty shade of pink, eyes wide and an awkward smile will plaster on his face, his dimples are full on display - it was absolutely adorable and every time, he became a blushing mess you would want just to kiss him right here and there, ever so lovingly.

  
Months have gone by and your emotions were so close to explode everywhere, it was too difficult to keep up the professionalism. You would sneak a few confessions here and there “platonically” hoping that maybe Chris would catch on the hints. His eyes will light up and his body will tense, your hopes are through the roof thinking that maybe this is it; your feelings are going to be reciprocated and you will live your happily ever after as a power couple that ruled over the creative land.

  
But no. He would brush it off and change the conversation to your dismay.

  
It was a Friday evening. Your break was over, so on your way back to the office, you grabbed a tall Americano to have by your side for the rest of the shift. You entered the building, walking down the corridor when you heard your name being called. You turned abruptly just to slam right into that person, the not so secured warm drink spilling on your blouse, causing you to flinch, mentally thanking God that it was only warm or you might have burned yourself. You looked up ready to get mad at whoever caused this whole disaster, only to be met by Chris' panicky eyes and swarm of apologies.

Well that changes everything. You were still annoyed but how can you be so mad at his cute puppy eyes.

  
Still panicked, he blurted another round of apologies, quickly helping you get up, "Oh God Y/N! I am SO sorry. Did I burn you? Should I call the nurse? He is a floor above-" You cut him off from his panic, waving it off. You were trying to contain your laughter, but you failed bursting out laughing as you clarified, "Chris, it's fine. It was warm so no need for any medical help. I just need to clean this off."

  
"Okay, come with me to our office, I will give you a change of clothes I have there", He mentioned, motioning for you to follow him back where you were originally planning to go to anyway. "It just a plain shirt and if you feel cold, you can take my jacket," You nodded your head looking at him. The poor guy had guilt written all over his face and his whole face was bright red from the embarrassment which made you smile endearingly. He might have spilled your drink on your blouse and well your shoes as well as you just noticed, but his reaction was absolutely adorable and he never failed to be one of the most caring people you ever had the pleasure to meet.

You wanted him oh so badly, to just kiss his worries away and holding him in your embrace even if you were a bit sticky now because of the spilt drink. You thought that you might like him a bit too much.

  
_Do I love him?_

This thought swiftly rushed through your whole body, your face was starting to heat up and you felt shivers running down your body. You knew the answer but you weren't sure what to do about it, you haven't even dated him yet, but your emotions were too strong for you to control anymore, you couldn't just stay still and try to forget about them. It just made them get more intense – You weren't infatuated anymore; you were too enamored by him and a newfound determination struck you.

  
You arrived at your office, Chris rummaging through one of the drawers, pulling a clean shirt and some paper towels. You were standing still, looking at him. He turned his head to your direction, only to notice the stains on your shoes.

  
"Let me wipe that off. Damn I am so sorry again, I should be more careful," He exclaimed, going to grab one of those paper towels. You couldn't let that man do that, that would be so horrible and humiliating.

  
You kneeled facing his body, grabbing his face softly to directly look you right in the eyes. You weren't sure where this boldness came from, but you thanked the whole universe for it, as you needed all the audacity to say what you were to about to. You slide your free hand, gripping his wrist away from those paper towels, keeping the eye contact. His lips were quivering and his eyes scanning your whole face, you could tell he knew what you were about to do and as you caressed his cheek a bit, he instinctively licked his bottom lip looking at you, oh so eagerly. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes momentarily still caressing his cheeks as you finally broke the silence.

  
"Chris, can I tell you something?" You whispered so close to his face that you could have sworn you both can hear your heartbeats from how loud they were – you felt his through your hand still gripping his wrist, his veins pumping the blood at an inhuman rate.

  
He swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding his head, his face, a soft light pink and his eyes glistening up under the direct light of the standing lamp. He was shaking and so were you by now, but you couldn't stop, you were too far in and you had to swiftly and smoothly deliver at least a snippet of your feelings to Chris.

  
"Chris, I can't be friends with you anymore, because I like you. A lot. I knew I've liked you ever since that rainy day more than a year ago. I think I've liked you for even longer, maybe it was from first sight." You stopped for a bit, taking in his features, his expression, while still shocked, was softening. "I tried to bury my feelings, but it didn't work at all. You are absolutely stunning in every sense and I can't stop thinking about you. You are my muse; you inspire me in every way and I want you to know that, that all of this recent success is thanks to you, fully. I like too much and you've totally consumed me."

  
Your heart was fully telling you that he was reciprocating these emotions, but you couldn't help but be nervous by the silence following your confession. You thought, maybe he would just get up and leave you here crouching like an idiot who confessed to the man you liked, right after he spilled coffee on you with a stained blouse and a sticky chest.  
Suddenly, you felt him break free from your grip, your fear getting the best of you, waiting for that rejection. Instead, he cupped your cheeks softly before pressing his lips tenderly against yours.

  
A soft sweet kiss that felt like it lasted an eternity even if, it didn't go for longer than a few seconds. Hands still cupping your face, he looked at you so lovingly, your soul was fighting to stay in, and your heart was beating even faster than before.

  
"You're so mean, Chris," You muttered looking away shyly, your throat was so dry, and your voice was so close to breaking.

  
"Why? Because I like you so much?" He teased, removing his hands from you face and going to intertwine them with yours instead, moving them close to his lips, kissing your knuckles while keeping that same showstopping gaze on your face.

  
"I really like you, Y/N. I am not sure when I realized that I did but it also feels like I've liked you from the first time I saw you." He continued, kissing the back of your hand still keeping the eye contact.

  
"Well, then I need you to prove it," You teased, he looked up know fully facing you, your eyes moving down to his lips, eyeing them with so much hunger and desire.  
He hummed, getting closer to you, "Then let me offer you this," He said in a low tone sharing you that hungry look, moving both of your bodies closer to the couch and the cupping your cheeks once again, closing the gap between your lips and the both of relaxed in the kiss. It started soft, slow and a bit hesitate just like you first kiss.

As he earned a small hum from your part, he didn't wait anymore; deepening the kiss, turning for wet open-mouthed kisses and licking at your bottom lip, sucking it lightly as you opened for him.

  
You griped the back of his shirt, getting rid of any left distance between the two of you, and using the other hand to explore his body, tracing circles over his arms and down his back, running your fingers in his soft curly hair. You felt Chris do the same as he moved one of his hands to your waist and then caressing it all the way up to the back of your neck, gripping it slightly and moving your head to expose more of your neck as he moved his attention from your swollen lips to your neck.

  
But then it hit the both of you – you are still in work, in your office, making out aggressively instead of working on your new project as your break was long over now. You both looked at each other breathlessly, feeling lighthearted and dazed as if drunk on those kisses, taking in each other's expression, completely wrecked, looking disheveled and slightly sweaty as well.

  
It felt surreal, but you knew it was very much real when you caressed Chris's chest, his heart beating just as violently as yours.

  
"I want to do this the right way, Y/N." He said gripping your wrist and moving you again closer to him.

  
"I really like you, Y/N. And I want to show it you. Would you like to go out with me?" He offered you, stating it with so much tenderness and adoration, it made your heart swell and your eyes tear up. You've wanted this for so long.

  
You nodded your head, answering him softly, "Yes, I would love to go out with you,"

  
He grinned at you, pulling you on top of him as he placed a soft kiss on your lips, savoring on the sensation of your mouth against his. You stayed like this for a bit before pulling away and getting up, fixing your appearance as you heard him gasp.

  
"Oh my God!! I completely forgot about the shirt!!" He got down to pick up the shirt he was supposed to hand to you as change, now discarded somewhere on the floor thanks to your little session and grabbing some paper towels as well.

  
"Now let's get me fix the mess I made," He said while handing it over to you, looking all over the room for a bottle of water.

  
"Which mess are you talking about?" You teased, motioning to your still swollen lips and your flushed face, which made him slightly panic before the two of you bursted out laughing.

  
Your eyes locked, and you couldn't help but sigh softly at the sight of the sweet man standing in front of you. The one who never stops to blow you away not only by his talent and drive, but just like now, but the tenderness of his soul that couldn't be rivaled by that of most people, and you knew in that moment that you've made a great decision to not only confess to this man but to have fallen for him as well.

  
You suddenly swim back up from your dive into your proudest moment in life; the day you confessed your feelings to Chris, as you felt soft light kisses trailing down your neck.  
"So you woke up? I thought you wanted us to stay sleeping in bed all morning?" you teased, turning around facing his still dazed expression from sleep, he moved a bit and placed a peck on your lips which caused him to grip on your body even tighter. You brushed some hair strands off his face, admiring the beautiful man that you've had the pleasure to share your life with – it was unbelievable how he still took away your breath every time you landed your eyes on him.

  
He leaned in for a kiss and the both of you stayed like that, lips brushing against one another, taking in your morning breaths which neither of you minded. The memory that you've been reveling in since you woke up crossed your mind again.

  
"What are you thinking about, baby?" he asked voice still raspy and slow, offering you one his cute toothy smiles and he nudged his nose against your cheek.

  
"I was thinking about the time you spilled that Americano on my shirt," you said softly, kissing his nose.

  
"You mean the time instead of cleaning your blouse that I ruined, we ended up making out on the floor of our old studio office," he chuckled, removing himself from your body and sitting up on the bed.

  
You rolled your eyes, "I was so sticky and smelled of coffee but I still somehow thought confessing my love for you was a good idea," you answered, taking the sheets off your body, sitting up and facing Chris's face. "I don't regret though, still my proudest moment," you beamed at him which made the man laugh, cupping your face and pressing his forehead against yours.

  
"I love you, Y/N." he said tenderly. It wasn't the first time he said this to you, not was it yours, but it always made your heart skip a beat and you knew it made his swell just as much.

  
"I love you too, Chris," you answered back, brushing your lips against his. You parted for a second before he started kissing you all over the face, grasping your body in one of his hands.

  
"It's all thanks to that Americano." You declared before taking that man in your embrace knowing fully he would never let go.


End file.
